Saudade
by xAkemihime
Summary: Aquele parecia um dia comum na vida de todos eles, porém os olhares tristes e distantes diziam outra coisa. - Leve Simon x Isabelle


A saga Instrumentos Mortais pertence a Cassandra Clare.

Simon x Izzy, mas a história é mais centrada nela mesmo. Contém spoilers do terceiro (principalmente) ao quinto livro da série (embora do quinto seja mínimo).

* * *

O dia amanhecera com o céu limpo e o sol iluminando fortemente toda a extensão do enorme Instituto onde abrigava os Lightwood em Nova Iorque.

Acostumados como eram a acordar cedo, a família já se encontrava há esta hora na cozinha, desfrutando silenciosamente de seu café da manhã.

Aquele parecia um dia comum na vida de todos eles, porém os olhares tristes e distantes diziam outra coisa. Aquela data em especial que antes era celebrada com animação, em meio aos sorrisos e brincadeiras por parte dos mais novos, hoje havia se tornado apenas um dia melancólico e recheado de tristes lembranças. Era aniversário do Lightwood mais novo, Max, quem fora brutalmente assassinado em Idris não havia sequer um ano.

O sentimento de perda ainda era grande por parte de todos. E quando eles pensavam que estavam superando isto... A data do aniversário de Max chega, trazendo junto de si a intensidade da perda, da saudade.

O celular de Jace vibrou sobre a mesa da cozinha, chamando a atenção apenas do mesmo. Os outros estavam distraídos demais, perdidos em seus próprios devaneios para notar.

- Estou indo me encontrar com Clary. – Ele se limitou a dizer alguns segundos depois, se levantando, evitando encontrar o olhar dos outros, que assim como os dele, carregavam aquela sombra de tristeza.

Apesar dos Lightwood estarem tendo o mesmo sentimento, eles eram pessoas fortes. Não gostavam de compartilhar o que pensavam, o que sentiam. Portanto foi algo natural ver que assim que Jace saiu, Alec foi o próximo, se levantando lentamente.

- Vou para a casa de Magnus, se precisarem de alguma coisa – lançou um olhar para Isabelle – me liguem.

Ela não disse nada, e logo o local foi preenchido novamente pelo silêncio.

Isabelle por fim também desejou sair. Sair dali, daquele Instituto que continha tantas lembranças de seu irmão. Queria fugir para algum lugar que a fizesse evitar pensar nisso. Mas não sabia para onde ir, além do mais, não queria deixar sua mãe sozinha. Já bastava seu pai fazer isso.

- Pode ir. – A voz de Maryse a tirou de seus pensamentos, pegando-a um pouco de surpresa. Ela estava séria como de costume, mas o brilho em seus olhos dizia que estava se controlando para não chorar. – Sei que não quer ficar aqui, nem eu quero. Não se preocupe comigo.

Izzy segurava firmemente sua xícara de café, e antes que pudesse dizer algo, sua mãe novamente tomou a palavra.

- Vá. – Disse de modo firme e ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça, para então depositar sua xícara sobre a pia e sair da cozinha.

- Ótimo Isabelle, e agora, para onde você vai? – A morena perguntou para si mesma enquanto passava pelos corredores desertos do Instituto.

Ela pensou em ir se encontrar com Maia, mas logicamente ela deveria estar com Jordan, os dois não se separavam desde que voltaram. Jace estava com Clary em algum lugar. E por mais que apreciasse a companhia de Alec, o irmão já tinha ido se encontrar com Magnus, e de jeito nenhum ela atrapalharia o casal.

Isabelle era sempre conhecida por ter vários namorados, mas naquele momento ela se sentiu mais só do que jamais esteve.

O som do seu celular chamou sua atenção. Tirando-o do bolso, ela viu a mensagem que tinha recebido.

Esboçou um fraco sorriso ao ver que era Simon, pedindo para ela lhe encontrar em seu apartamento.

Simon.

Ela suspirou. Depois de tudo o que haviam enfrentado, depois de descobrir que estava gostando realmente dele... Ela não sabia como agir com o vampiro. Ela não sabia se era recíproco seus sentimentos. E seu orgulho novamente estava ali, impedindo-a de dizer a ele tudo o que estava entalado na garganta.

Mas mesmo com esses pensamentos, naquele dia a dor por Max era mais forte. E por mais que ela odiasse admitir, precisava de alguém ao seu lado, alguém como Simon.

Depois de deixar um breve recado à sua mãe, dizendo onde havia ido, Izzy saiu do Instituto.

O vento frio do inverno fez seus cabelos se agitarem e ela se encolheu ligeiramente dentro de seu casaco, enquanto caminhava a passos rápidos rumo ao apartamento do vampiro.

Não demorou muito para chegar lá.

Tocou a campainha que logo foi atendida por Simon.

O olhar dele era de pura preocupação enquanto dava espaço para ela entrar. O local estava vazio exceto por eles, certamente Jordan havia saído para se encontrar com Maia.

- Você está bem? – Simon perguntou, fechando a porta do apartamento.

Isabelle se limitou a dar de ombros, sem responder. Ela não seria capaz de mentir, no entanto não queria admitir que não estava nada bem.

E tomada pelo impulso, ela se aproximou dele e abraçou-o, escondendo seu rosto no peito de Simon.

Ele, apesar de um pouco surpreso pela atitude, retribuiu o abraço, acariciando de leve as costas da morena.

- Você se importa de ficar comigo hoje?

- Nem precisava perguntar. – Simon disse.

–X–

- Como você sabia? – Perguntou ela, deitada confortavelmente ao lado de Simon na cama dele, fitando-o.

Isabelle havia alegado que estava com sono, o que de fato não era mentira, e com essa desculpa foi para o quarto de Simon, puxando-o junto.

- Sabia o que?

- Que eu precisava de você. – Disse depois de certo tempo, a voz soando estranha ao proferir palavras que não estava acostumada.

- Sexto sentido vampiresco, sabe? – Ele sorriu convencido, e logo depois murmurou baixinho: - E uma mensagem de texto de uma amiga caçadora das sombras que estava com um loiro carente e muito chato.

Isabelle sorriu. Clary estava se tornando um verdadeiro cupido na relação que estava começando a surgir entre o casal.

- Mas sabe... Se estava se sentindo ruim, era só me ligar. – Ele disse depois de um tempo. – Sei que se faz de durona, mas eu sei o que é passar por isso, não precisa aguentar toda a dor sozinha.

- Sabe?

- Eu perdi meu pai quando era mais novo. – Murmurou ele em resposta. – Foi difícil, apesar de que eu era uma criança na época...

- É diferente. – Izzy disse. – Você sabia que eu fui a primeira a descobrir que Max estava morto? Eu havia desmaiado, quando acordei, Sebastian já havia ido embora, somente o corpo do meu irmãozinho estava lá. – Ela contava sem derramar uma lágrima sequer, com a voz dura e áspera como o vento frio do lado de fora do apartamento. Mas por trás dessa máscara, Simon podia ver o quanto ela sofria com aquilo.

- Não se culpe por isso, Iz. – Ele acariciava o topo de sua cabeça de leve, embora sua vontade no momento era de envolvê-la em seus braços.

- Eu não quero falar disso. – Isabelle murmurou depois de um tempo em silêncio. Ela se aconchegou melhor com seu corpo próximo ao de Simon, se encaixando perfeitamente e lhe trazendo certo conforto.

- Tudo bem. – Ele se limitou a responder, circundando o braço ao redor dela de maneira protetora.

- Me conte uma história. – Ela pediu sem olhá-lo, fitando o teto branco do quarto.

Simon sorriu.

- Star Wars?

- Não, quero uma diferente.

- Tudo bem. – Ele concordou, pensando em o que deveria contar dessa vez.

- Rápido. – Izzy o apressou, impaciente.

- Em um buraco no chão, vivia um Hobbit...

* * *

Ah stop, eu tinha que citar ou Senhor dos Anéis ou O Hobbit, ainda mais em uma história que tem o Simon que é super nerd aishoiashuahs

Deixem review, me façam feliz :D (e se leu o quinto livro, dê sua opinião =X)


End file.
